Just Trying to Get By
by GreenPen42
Summary: Sakura Mikan is now a freshmen in the highschool division. But, that doesn't mean she's out of every possible danger that targets her. Forced to be part of Dangerous Abilities and take on missions with Natsume and his partner, Lilia, how will she get by?
1. Five Years, Huh?

**Okay, so it's my first story. Hope you guys like! **

**And sorry if I tend to drag things on, it's one of my major flaws as a writer -,- **

**Kayy, so I'll go crawl into a hole now, so enjoy!(:**

****(A/N- AU. I tried to follow the original story plot, but I changed some few things. Principal Kuonji is now the HSP, not the ESP. Sorry for that little change you guys.)****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Five years, huh?<span>**

Mikan lazily snakes her way to the other side of her bed, slamming her hand on top of the crazed alarm clock. For a while, she just laid there in her sea of blankets without a care in the world. Then she slowly came to realize that it was Tuesday. Tuesday, which was a weekday, meant one thing to her: school.

Reluctantly, she placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floor and made her way to the bathroom, chills freezing her toes with every step. She brushed her teeth still half-asleep and combed her hair with her slender fingers, too tired to look for her missing brush. By the time she was done washing her face, Mikan was almost fully out of her dream world, now focusing on getting ready for school. She walked up to the bedside window and pushed the curtains aside, letting the free sunlight roam her floor and bolt up right to the ceiling. Soaking up in its warmth, she stretched her arms up and yawned.

Mikan trotted once more into the bathroom to do her hair into the usual hairstyle; pigtails. She never got tired of it. Despite that it bore everyone to see her unchanged every year, she loved it as it reminded her that she's not so grown-up yet.

After her hair was done, Mikan took her time to stare back into the face that the mirror reflected.

_ I am Sakura Mikan. Fifteen, turning sixteen by next month. Brown eyes, brown hair. Well, more like auburn. My best friend is Imai Hotaru. She frequently hits me with her baka gun, which only targets me specifically. I am Sakura Mikan. I am a freshmen in high school and Narumi is my homeroom teacher. I don't like Jin-Jin sometimes. I go to Gakuen Alice because, like all the other students here, I have an alice. Actually two. Nullification and SEC (which stands for steal, erase, and copy.) I do not know how to use it yet. It's a secret that I have it. I am Sakura Mikan. Ever since I was born, I have not met my real parents. My mother, I have, but only for a second. It's not even considered a meeting. I know both of them are dead now and I know who's the cause of it. He is the center of my absolute hatred. But it's okay, this school is like my family. It is my family. I have everyone here, and I am happy with that. Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Narumi-sensei, Inchou, Kistu, Koko, Ruka, Tsubasa-senpai, Miki-senpai, even Jin-Jin. I have everyone…_

She sighed. Mikan let her head hang between her shoulders, her pigtails dangling at the sides of her face.

_Including Natsume. I am Sakura Mikan. I am the Sakura Mikan who loves Natsume Hyuuga._

She winced at the thought of her actually admitting it. It wasn't that long ago when she realized of her feelings towards him, so she wasn't completely used to the fact. How did she know? Well, truth is, she didn't. Just the way her heart hastily pounds when he's near, or when his amazing, crimson eyes meet hers; her overly dramatic reactions to every little thing he does gave her a hint.

The odd thing was although Natsume was one hell of a guy who could never stop giving you surprises, she fell for him _the ordinary way. Like the way any girl would be in love with any other guy. _

Maybe that's one of the perks she liked best about him. In her crazy, unpredictable life which was FAR from being normal, he offered the simplicity of it all. She was, undoubtedly, happy that she met her destined man this way.

Mikan abruptly stood up straight and squared her shoulders. She slaps each of her cheeks with her hands to get her ready for the day.

"Okay. By now I should be late."

* * *

><p>Hotaru quietly walked along along the sidewalk leading her to the highschool division. As the wind kicked up, her mid-length violet-colored hair swayed playfully in the wind nonstop.<p>

'_I should cut it soon. It's getting really annoying…' _she pondered to herself as she examined a lock of it.

Then with a sudden force, Hotaru's vision came closer to the ground, but then sprinted back up to normal height in a flash. Arms were now wrapped lovingly around her neck.

"Hotaru!" Mikan greeted cheerfully. She let go and sauntered beside her.

Hotaru eyed her, implying that that was the worse possible way to say hello to her. "Mikan, don't keep doing that, you're already fifteen."

"So? You keep hitting me with your gun. And it really hurts, you know?" Mikan said. "And besides, we're best friends, do- OW!" She felt a singe of concentrated pain of her forehead as she toppled backwards. Her hands immediately shot up on instinct to the inflicted spot. "Hotaru! You shot me again!" she exclaimed, catching up to her best friend who was instantly yards away.

"I don't know. I would like to stop doing that, but you just keep on getting more idiotic. I thought by now you'd be more mature," Hotaru explained.

Mikan could not retort back to that; one, she would get hit again if she did, and two, she was too busy calling her friends who she quickly detected.

"Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Inchou!" she called. The four of them turned their heads to see who addressed them. Nonoko was the first to spot the waving Mikan and Hotaru, who smiled slightly when they made eye contact.

"Mikan! Hotaru! Walk faster!" she encouraged so they chat on their way to classes.

The nullifier dragged the girl next to her hurriedly.

"Mikan, how long are you going to keep calling me Iinchou?" the glasses kid asked once they were all side by side.

"Hm…but, I'm too used to that. It's like I don't know you if I call you 'Yuu'."

He sighed. "It's been five years since I last became class president."

"Wow, five years already, huh…" muttered Sumire. "To think we'd see the day Mikan is finally smart enough to be a feshmen." Sumire nudged her playfully.

Mikan was going to snap back but Hotaru beat her to it.

"Not quite. It's because the teachers didn't want to deal with this dummy twice."

"H-Hotaru!"

* * *

><p>Mikan slid the door open and found that almost the whole class was present. "Good morning," she said. The ones who heard her responded back with equal blithe. She couldn't help but scan the room for a certain person. Joy flowed into her worry as she found who she was looking for sitting in the back. Natsume was, as expected, sleeping soundly in his everyday pose; feet rudely placed on the desk as he leaned back on his chair with a manga glued to his face and arms crossed behind his head. His dark, raven-hued head. In front of him, his best friend, Ruka, who always carried a white bunny around, was trying to tell the boy something, but was always brushed off with either a "Hn..." or "Mm."<p>

Mikan trotted down the aisles and sat in her appointed seat next to Natsume. Hotaru followed her but stopped one row short; next to the blonde.

"Morning Ruka, Natsume," she said.

"Morning," Ruka answered with a smile. Natsume didn't bother to say anything as he continued his slumber.

She decided to ignore it, since it was the usually attitude she got from him.

Again, _why did I decide to love this potato?_

A second later, the pheromones alice user, Narumi-sensei, walked- rather, danced in with his everyday frills and ordered for everyone to take their seats. They first gawked at him, but then eventually did so.

They've known him since elementary years; it'd be weird if he _didn't_ come to school like that.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes into class, Jinno- sensei barged in and stopped Narumi from continuing the lesson. Everyone simultaneously looked up from their notes. Seeing the face of the meanest teacher on campus, they quickly sat straightened their back and folded their hands neatly. All except for one boy, who hasn't opened an eye since Narumi began teaching, and a girl, who impulsively yelled out, "Jin-Jin!"<p>

Load. Shoot. The people near them forced themselves not to laugh as Mikan rubbed the bridge of her nose painfully. "Hotaru..!"

The girl genius simply faced forward.

Jinno walked up to Narumi and held his mouth to his ear, whispering something secretive. It didn't take long for them to finish. Narumi turned away from the board and faced his students, while Jinno patiently stood by him.

"Mikan?" he said. The brunette looked at him. "You're needed at the office. Jinno-sensei will escort you there."

All pupils were now turned to her in bewilderment, including Mikan herself. Anyone with a brain knew that being sent to the principal's office was not needed unless it's for something serious; life-threathing.

Natsume slowly slid his manga off his eyes to watch her walk towards the exit with Jinno.

Before passing him, Mikan gave Narumi a confused expression but he returned it with the same questions she was asking in her head.

Just as she was about to pass the doorway, Mikan couldn't help but notice Natsume eying her. She felt a tug at her heart as his bloody red eyes held her down to the point where her motions were entirely halted. She heared Jinno ordering her to move faster, but she couldn't. Not while Natsume has his eyes completely on her.

For an instance, she detected emotions such as anxiety and uneasiness creeping along his beautifully structured face; as if he grew worried about about where the frog teacher would take her. But it was only for an instance, and it wasn't even that obvious. Tiny, even. Maybe none at all.

The next second, he flicked his head away and once again laid the comic book to where it was, breaking off the tiny connection they had. That's when Mikan realized that every one still had their attention on her, but now more curious as she had a stare-down with the Hyuuga kid. Blushing a light rose tint, she followed Jinno out and down the corridor.

_Damn that Natsume._

* * *

><p>Jinno carefully opened one side of the double doors and beckoned for Mikan to step in. She obeyed him, but with every note of caution that she has in her. Once the door was closed, both of them marched up to the desk which held Principal Kuonji, the HSP, behind it.<p>

He smiled eerily. "Welcome, Sakura Mikan-san." She somewhat bowed in his presence. "Jinno, thank you. You may go."

As he also bowed, he gave Mikan a stern look, almost warning her to be careful. But she already knew that, so she smiled back. He sighed, as he foresaw that things were not going to go unharmed. But, under instructions, he glided out of the room, leaving the fifteen-year old and HSP in a confined room.

"So," Kuonji started once the doors clicked. "how old are you right now, Sakura-san?"

"…Fifteen."

His eyebrows lifted minutely. "Wow. Five years already, huh? I remember how small you were when you first came in here, not even knowing how to fear this school. Just a helpless ten year old girl trying to fit in."

Mikan remained silent. She felt that if she spoke too much, he might use her own words against her someway. She did not trust him. At all. Never have, never will.

"But, look at you," he exasperated with arms raised towards her. "All grown up. So sure of how to use your alices."

_Alices?_

"Yes, well," she said. "Five years here really gives you nothing to do but train your ass off." In front of her friends and beloved ones, Mikan is the sweetest person anyone could ever be with. But, trapped in a room who killed both of her parents, she's the poison that could kill even the deadliest snake.

Kounji merely laughed. "Indeed. How are you doing in your classes?"

"Passing."

"Barely," he finished. "I supposed it meant to happen in your teenage years. I mean, with all the drama you poor kids go through."

_Coming from a middle-aged man in the body of some bratty fourth-grader._

"Are you in love?" he boldly questioned.

At that second, her face was coated in heat as a certain jerk-off popped in her head.

Seeing her reaction, Kuonji smiled and pressed further on. "Is it who I think it is? Oh, Sakura-san. You shouldn't, if you ask me."

The furiously blushing girl now pushed Natsume aside and her face regained its average color. _I shouldn't? Excuse me but I love who I love. You have no right to tell me I can't. And, a matter of fact, no one asked you, bastard. _"Why did you call me here?"

He smirked. It's not the Natsume smirk; the alluring one; the one that pinches your heart; it wasn't that one. The HSP's smirk reeked of evil scheming. "Be patient, my dear," he said mockingly.

Mikan couldn't stand to just listen to him; her instincts told her to go and grab that douche by the collar. But, after only taking a small step, she stopped, for a figure emerged in front of her, separating the brunette and the child in the big-boss desk.

"Persona," she whispered in disgust under her breathe as he became clearer.

"Good afternoon."

Mikan, remembering about how Natsume, Aoi, as well as others guided her to stay away from him, stepped back and strikingly posed for a battle. She would not risk her life in the hands of him ever again.

Surprisingly to her, Persona raised his arms in defeat and didn't approach her any closer than he already is. "Don't worry. I'm not here for a fight."

She still didn't let her guard down.

"I'm smart enough to not challenge someone who's almost mastered her two alices."

_Alices? Again?_

This broke Mikan's defense. Perplexed, tried to shorten the distance between them.

"How do you know that?" The masked man simply stared. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" she demanded in a much more higher tone of anger and confoundment.

Now, only feet apart, Persona let his arms hang beside him. He snickers, and bluntly says, "That's not the important thing you need to know, Sakura-san. I'm here to deliver a formal message." He pauses, causing Mikan to be frantic each time the clock sings.

"Welcome to the Dangerous Abilities."

* * *

><p><strong>...Wow. What a disappointment. Sorry, as I said, it's my first fanfic so don't expect it to be all god-like and shit. :D I appreciate reviews! I don't give a damn if they nice or bitchy, so feel free to write anything!(: <strong>

**Mwuah! chapter 2 coming up soon ^_^**

**Stay smexy!**


	2. I'll Protect Myself

**Hey! Um, i don't really have anything to say soo...here's chapter two, you smexy riceballs.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: I'll Protect Myself<span>**

Sakura Mikan stayed silent, sinking that mere, five sentenced line in as deep as she possibly could in the moment.

_"Welcome to the Dangerous Abilities."_

She lifted her gaze towards Persona, then to Kuonji. Neither of them had the hint of deceit.

"The what?" her boggled mind inquired. She already knew what it was, but she never imagined her own self to be part of it. At this moment, the dreaded DA is a stranger to her.

"The Dangerous Abilities. DA for short," replied Kuonji. "A class in which alices are so strong they are considered a threat to the school." Persona nodded approvingly. "We don't have much time left, so I'll explain it briefly.

"Students in this class are wide in age groups. It does not matter how old or young they are; if the school thinks they belong in DA, they belong in DA. I'm pretty sure you are familiar with Hijiri Youichi. He is the youngest to be ever in that class. But since he is too young to do anything for us, he's being put on hold. That's why it's not very well known he's part of it."

"On hold?" Although she grasped the fact what he was in, she was unaware that they had plans for him in the nearby future.

_"_Yes, _on hold."_

Mikan gasped. _Damn it, You-chan..._

"Tsubasa Andou? Ah, a senior. I believe he is the oldest. You have known him for quite some time. He's been with this group for well over four years, and I have no doubt that he'll gladly make you feel welcomed if, for some reason, you don't. And for what they do…well, here comes the hard part." HSP sucked in a long, deep sigh. "They go on missions assigned by Persona. The difficulty depends on how well one can control their alice. Some don't get to go at all, seeing that they have no experience whatsoever.

"You, on the other hand.." HSP took this chance to smile, which sent chills up the girl's shivering spine. "Despite being a newbie, Persona and I believe you are ready to take on missions. Don't think that you were unsupervised when you trained to control your nullification and REC alice on the rooftop late at nights."

Persona took over. "Though, you might need a bit more work on your second alice, your nullification is already powerful enough to tackle your first assignment alone. But, being the gentleman I am, I'll partner you up with an expert. Don't you worry your little self about being killed too soon." He thought to himself for a second. "Oh, and keep in mind that you are not free. Being in the DA means that you're a tool to the school. If you do anything uncalled for, your punishment will be sentenced immediately."

_Missions? DA? Tools? _Mikan tried to keep up with what they're saying, but her mind fell flat.

_What?_

_What's going?_

_Why am I being accepted?_

_Missions?_

_Why now?_

_'Welcome to the Dangerous Abilities.'_

All she could make out right now was her knees sinking to the floor as her energy was nowhere to be found. Only her bewilderment and and astrayed mind occupied inside of her. With each second of her ignorance, her heart beater faster and faster, as if it could be heard over the silence enveloping the room.

It seemed like forever before she finally looked up to make contact with their calm faces. "Natsume…" she breathed. "Natsume is in this, too, isn't he?"

Persona lucidly nods. "Yes."

She knew that. She knew that he was part of DA. She also knew that he took on missions. But the truth of it all being slapped in her face like that still crashed her pretty bad.

"Why," she buckled her knees together. "Why would you make them do this? They're just kids, they never wanted to be born the way they are now..." By now, Mikan had already began to rise, due to the impulsive anger building up in her. She had totally forgot about herself, and began getting angry for others. She can't help it; it was her natural senses that made her. And besides, she'd always wanted to say something about it. The right time never seemed to come. Until now.

"They aren't tools, they're alive! Why are you using them for your own accord? Why? It just makes their lives much more of a hell than it needs to be!"

_You-chan…Tsubasa-senpai…Natsume…_

Persona and Kuonji exchanged brief glances before deciding to take action. With a snap of his fingers, Persona disappeared from the room, leaving it once more just the HSP and Mikan.

"I can see you need more time." He waved his hand dismissively to her. "You can go now. Get some time to think about it," he offered. Not a millisecond too soon that he chuckled. "Well, not implying that you have any other choice."

She didn't think twice at his offer. Tears were just on the verge of scaling down her face, and she was not going to let Kuonji, most of all, see her cry. As fast as her quavering feet could take, she bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>She splashes another handful of cold water to her face, hoping it would erase the trails of plummeting tears. Mikan turned off the sink and looked levelly at the mirror. She couldn't tell the difference between her own or the bathroom's water, which meant that washing her face had worked.<p>

The girl displayed in front of her now was totally different than the on from this morning. And it's only been two hours.

_"Welcome to Dangerous Abilities."_

_ "Don't worry your little self about being killed too soon."_

_ "…Hijiri Youichi…"_

_ "…Tsubasa Andou…"_

_ "Yes."_

Mikan forcedly shut her eyes, concentrating on getting rid of her negative thoughts. Everything was happening too fast. No one even bothered to ease it down for her. No one. She hasn't gotten over her mother's death, and yet, she's being pushed into another obstacle. Why? Each and every time, trouble never finds it hard to sneak its way into her life. Each and every time, she manages to drive it out, only to find it useless in the end. Each and every time…each and every time.

Mikan gradually begins to open her eyelids, letting fake light seep into her vision. Once thoroughly bare, she sees the reflection of the girl with drenched facial features again.

_I am Sakura Mikan. I am Sakura Mikan who has gotten through every hardship. I will make it through this one as well. I will hold on. For now. _

She slapped both of her cheeks for the second time that morning and gathered the courage she had. _I can't falter, for I never have. I can't falter in anyone's sight. I am not that weak. Not anymore._ She practiced her best smile in the mirror and, as soon as she's satisfied, Mikan exits the girl's bathroom and walks to class.

This is what her late mother probably wanted for her to do. _Do not falter, for I never had. Do not falter, for Mother didn't, either._

* * *

><p>1-A and the students inside it quietly chatted amongst themselves when it was self-study. Narumi was too much of an idiot to know that they never talked about studies during this period, but of the latest gossip.<p>

"What do you think happened to Mikan?" Inchou asked Koko, who had his arms around Sumire's shoulders.

"Don't know. We can only ask her when she gets back."

"Hey," Sumire cooed at her boyfriend, "can't you just, like, read her mind or something?"

He shook his head. "Her Nullification has gotten so much stronger that it almost blocks out any other alice unintentionally."

Both Sumire and Inchou looked down disappointedly, but somewhat impressed on how far Mikan has improved.

The mind reader felt a jolt poking at his arm, so he tilted his head to his left to see who it was. "Natsume?"

The charcoal-haired boy, a good six feet high, looked down at Koko, his flaming eyes as captivating as ever. His hands were tucked cooly in his pockets as he leaned unto the table across. "Oi," he said. "Did you read Narumi's mind?"

Koko thought about the question and why it mattered. He was unaware that he gathered a crowd each second he took. Then, with a sudden start, he shouted, "AH! I forgot, I did."

"And?" Natsume coaxed.

"He doesn't know anything either," he said bluntly.

"Jinno?"

"Nada, man."

Natsume clicked his tongue against his teeth irritably and he made for his seat, pushing anyone in his way aside.

Ruka followed him, apologizing to anyone he disturbed, and took his place in front of him. "I'm sure she's fine."

"You're not sure of anything when it comes to Kuonji," snarled Natsume.

"But what can he do to her?"

He tapped his foot anxiously. "Everything he did to me."

"Mikan," Hotaru whispered loud enough for them to hear. They jerked their focus on her abruptly, oblivious that she was present in her seat the whole time. "Came back."

As if on cue, a certain brunette in pigtails came hopping in with a bright smile smeared on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. Short chapter. But if I left it the way it was (chapter 3 was also supposed to be part of this) then your eyes probably already been dead. Just warning you guys, this and chapter 3 won't be my best works. I mean, reading it myself makes me want to hurl. The reason why is because I screwed up on the story plot so I tried to fix that, and I did, but the part when Mikan was getting angry at Kuonji and Persona (it's kinda at the beginning) was all messed up. Sorry! So try to endure with meeee , kay, bye and remember to stay smexy! <strong>


	3. One Condition

**ENJOY! As I warned you guys in the last chapter, this one is gonna be crap. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: One Condition<span>**

"Mikan!" Anna exclaimed as she rushed towards the figure standing under the doorway, accompanied by many others.

In a wave of curiosity, the nullifier was hastily swarmed with many questions the instant she barged in. The most common one she kept hearing was, "What happened?"

Mikan pondered this, letting her friends surround her. While thinking, her mind always drifted to one word that, for some reason, could not get out of her system.

_'Yes.'_

Her daze landed on the boy in the back, who, again, had his eyes on her. '_Behind those enticing marbles of his_,' she thought in the midst of the commotion, '_is something he's been holding in for a long time.'_

Natsume wondered to himself why Mikan has been absent-mindedly staring at him ever since she arrived. To his amazement, she broke it off first.

"They yelled at me for my bad grades. Again." Mikan confessed as she playfully stuck her tongue out. "Sorry, guys."

A brief silence.

"Seriously?" muttered Sumire.

"Of course, Permy. What else could it be?"

Suddenly, all the tension everyone's been under in lifted and a happier aura fled the classroom.

"Oh, geez. You're so stupid, Mikan."

"You dumbass, don't scare us like that!"

Mikan laughed along with everyone who believed her lie, thankful that she was back to where she felt safe. When the teenagers quieted down, she grabbed this chance to take her seat. She didn't realize how much she needed the support of one until she sat in hers.

She let out a satisfied sigh as she slumped on her desk.

Natsume leaned forward on his elbows and dragged his face closer to Mikan's. "Oi," he murmured in her ear.

Surprised by the ticklish breeze she felt and his unexpectedly close distance, she perked up with a shock and flushed cheeks. "W-what, Natsume!" By now, Ruka and Hotaru were looking at her, too.

He eyed her with no emotion. "Polka Dots. What did they say to you?"

"H-h-how many times did I tell you not to call me that?" She was still pretty astounded by his previous action.

The impatient boy sighed a deep breathe. "Mikan," he hissed softly so only she could hear. "What did they say?"

She froze as he said her name with the utmost concern she ever heard him say. He was never joking around when he didn't call her by a nickname. Stubborn and determined not to get busted by Natsume, Mikan reached into her backpack and began to take out the appropriate books. "Like I said, it was about my grades. My grades, guys, just my grades. Trust me, nothing happened."

The animal lover exhaled a relieved breath, while the other two both refused to believe her. Hotaru took out her baka gun and fired a clean shot at her best friend.

"Idiot," she said to herself, clearly knowing that she was lying.

Mikan patted the space in the middle of her eyebrows. "My God, Hotaru, that thing's gotten powerful." She turned towards Natsume with pleading eyes. "Hey. Hey, Natsume. Is it red?"

Seizing the opportunity, he raised his hand towards her forehead and flicked it. "That's for lying."

She exasperatedly sighed as her headache grew. "But I told you, I wasn't-"

"That's for lying," he insisted. "Look, I'm not going to make you cough it up. Just promise me you won't get yourself hurt, cause I _know_ you probably will."

The brunette didn't move back when he moved closer and closer to her, even when they were just a push away from touching lips. "But…"

"Promise me."

She was now looking at his abysmal orbs. The ones that shone to her rescue whenever she was in a dark, cold world. His gaze was steady as he looked back at her, tempted to attack if she didn't answer in the next three seconds.

"…I promise."

"Don't you dare break it," he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Natsume. Where are you going?"

He smirked one last time at her. "Helping you keep that promise."

He slid the door closed and coldly walked down the corridor with one objective in his mind.

_Persona, you bastard. I'm going to kill you._

* * *

><p>"Come out," Natsume gritted between his teeth. He jumped down from the sakura tree and landed with a soft thud on the grass.<p>

Persona moved through the bushes and appeared in front of him. "You called?"

"What are you getting Polka Dots into?"

"Polka Dots?"

_Shit. _"Mikan."

The masked man laughed at the humor Natsume didn't mean to give him. "You mean the Nullification girl?"

Natsume icily stared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shut up, bastard. I know you were there when she went to Kuonji's."

Persona tsked under his breath. "My, my. And what makes you think so?"

Natsume scoffed. "It's my instincts."

"Love, is it? How wonderful youth is." He smiled. "But don't worry. Although I am indeed involved, _Mikan _can take care of herself."

The fire alice user snapped his fingers, and a ball of red blaze dangerously flickered in his palms. "Don't you _dare _say her name with that filthy mouth of yours," he hissed.

Persona didn't flinch at his threat. "I didn't come here to fight, boy."

"Too bad you're getting one."

"Look," Persona said, already backing away into the shadows. He knew that talking was useless at this point. "It's not my secret to tell. So I'm not the right person to ask."

"Persona! Touch her and you-!"

"Bye," he said as he completely disintegrated. "I'll see you tonight."

The fireball Natsume shot that was supposed to hit the man missed and set a nearby bush afire.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. He pounded his fist on the sakura tree, careful not to use his alice. "Shit…"

* * *

><p>Mikan toyed with her pencil while Narumi was giving the class a lecture.<p>

She rested her chin on her hands and turned to her side to look at the empty seat where Natsume was supposed to be at. She wondered where the stray cat could be at right now.

The more she focused, the more she could imagine him sitting next to her at this moment. Posing his usual rebel pose, sleeping.

She traced back to when he made her promise to him not to get herself hurt. She cursed at the thought of him catching up and finding the truth. Natsume always was an expert at sticking his nose in into her business.

Then again, she couldn't say any more about herself.

_What if I start missions too? Maybe I'll get to be partnered up with Natsume. Maybe. I can protect him that way, since I have the nullification alice. Persona did say that since it 's my first time doing missions, I get to have a mentor come along with me. _

She pictured those nights at the rooftop where she would spot Natsume just coming home, all bruised and scratched up. He would barely make it to his dorm before collapsing out of exhaustion. _I hate seeing him alike that. I really, really, really, hate it._

She paused. _Maybe I can ask Persona. No, I'll pursuade him. Even if I have no other choice, I'll pursuade him._

Determined, Mikan made up her mind to go directly to the HSP's office after school. She grasped the fact that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she was now part of the DA; whining and crying would do her no good whatsoever. The least she could do was make it more favorable on her part.

Ruka was quietly watching Mikan for a while now, confused on why she looked so deep in thought.

"Mikan?" he whispered. "Mikan?"

She snapped her eyes to him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look so…serious. It's not like you."

Mikan furrowed her brows together at his comment. "Hey, I can be serious too. And no worries, I'm fine." She smiled.

Ruka opened his mouth to talk, but he was interrupted by Narumi.

"Bunny boy! Face forward," he demanded.

The brunette silently chuckled as the blonde obeyed, but with embarrassment clearly showering his cheeks.

* * *

><p>After school, Mikan rushed to the office to confirm with the HSP. She made sure to leave her destination discreet to Hotaru and the others.<p>

She delicately held the handle and swung the door open. To her surprise, she found both Kuonji and Persona waiting for her. She took in a deep breathe and moved ahead, deliberately standing in front of the two men; one was sitting as the other stood as well.

"I'll do it," Mikan declared.

Neither of their expressions change.

"Didn't I tell you this before? You had no other choice, of course you're going to do it," Kuonji said.

"Yes, I know. But this time, I'll do it with the intention of accomplishing of what I've been set to do." _'Like a tool',_ she thought.

Persona glided away from the HSP and walked slowly but elegantly to her. He clapped mockingly. "And I just thought you came here to beg for your life."

Mikan shook her head. "No."

Delighted by the easy flow of things, he grasped his hands to his chest and faced Kuonji. "Well, as the lady said, she's willing to do it without any complaints. If you will, sir…" he bowed. "We have some preparing to do."

Persona sauntered to the exit. Just before he could grab the handle, Mikan spoke up.

"Wait."

He stops from opening it. "Yes?"

"I have a condition." Both Kuonji ad Persona raised their eyebrows at her. The HSP stood up and places his palms on his desk flatly and softly.

"Sakura-san, I grow tired of this. Conditions or not, you will-"

"Yes!" Mikan interrupted. "Yeah, I know. But I'm just asking for a small favor." She looks towards the man near the exit. "Pair me up with Natsume, please. Please. Please, Persona. It's just this one tiny thing I'm asking for, and I will gladly be the school's weapon."

He inspected her, cautiously taking his time to consider the plead. Then, as if the gears started shifting in his messed-up head, he at last realized why she wanted to be with the Black Cat.

"As you wish, Sakura-san," Persona hissed. "I think it will benefit both of you actually."

The HSP was bewildered by his decision, but still remained his composure. "Persona, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, Principal Kuonji," he said. "It will sail smoothly."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN. You know what, I'm too lazy to do that whole DUNx3 or whatever, so I just put up with one. Hope you don't mind(;<strong>

**Stay smexy!**


	4. The Basics

**Meh. Just read it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: The Basics<span>**

The chilly night wind caressed Mikan's checks as she huddled her knees closer to her chin. She had been hiding behind a tree while Persona, on the other side, gave two DA students their assignments.

One of them was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Be back before four," Persona instructed. "And I expect no nuisance when you return. Natsume, Lilia." The two of them nodded.

Just right before they left, Mikan caught a glimpse at Natsume under the dim moonlight, but making sure he didn't see her. He had his Black Cat mask on as he jumped onto a nearby branch swiftly. He was dressed differently than normal, too; he wore jeans with a whip attached on its side and a black hoodie that was cut from the should down. On his left hand, Natsume wore a glove without the ends, letting air hit his fingers. Beside him, she couldn't help but notice a girl with fiery red curls. _His partner, _she thought. And although she, too, was wearing a mask, she assumed that inside laid a beautiful face.

As soon as Lilia and Natsume dispersed deep in the woods to start their mission, Persona called for Mikan to come out.

"Let's start."

It was close to midnight, approximately around 11:30 P.M. It was only yesterday that Mikan had been assigned in the Dangerous Abilities. She didn't accept it so lightly, but, under a certain condition, she would willingly begin her missions.

_'"Pair me up with Natsume."_

_ Now, her term admitted, she was to initiate training with Persona in order for her to be ready_.

"I don't go easy on beginners," said Persona.

"There's no beginners here."

"Just because your alice is powerful, doesn't mean you are," he warned, circling her. "I'm training you at night because that's when all of your assignments will take place. It's useless if we do this at day." Mikan nodded her head, saying she understood. "We'll start with the basics. Combat. Combat without Alices. Transportation."

"What's transportation?" she questioned, taking her stance.

"First; combat." he ignored her, much to Mikan's annoyance. "I'll come at you, and you try to block me in any way you can. Remember, there is no light. You can't just rely on your sight to guide you."

He began running towards her and disappeared halfway. "Hear me. Sense me."

Following his guidelines as best as she could, Mikan activated her alice. All that was left was to pinpoint where to focus it at.

She heard leaves rustling proceeding from her right, so without a second to lose, Mikan raised her hand to stop the incoming danger. Sure enough, just inches from her palm, Persona's mask came into view. He smiled as felt the powerful restraint on his alice.

"Good. You have instinct," he praised. The brunette felt a sense of pride swell up in her. "But, that's not enough."

He slid his foot under Mikan's, causing her plunge into the brown dirt. "Never lower your guard when with the enemy. Now, stand up. I assume you want to be done before Natsume gets back, yes?"

At his comment, she quickly got back on her feet and readied herself again. "Next. Please."

Showing a charmed smile, he began training her. Seriously, this time.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, Mikan's body was full of cuts and scratches. She panted at every step she took, but she never fell. Persona was amazed at how far she kept going without any time to rest.<p>

'_She will definitely prove to be a valuable addition',_ he thought.

By now, Mikan had already learned all three basics to the mark where she can stop. But, because of her ambition to protect Natsume, she kept going.

Transportation was the hardest obstacle for her because it required the most agility and stamina.

_"You will need to be brisk when coming to and from your mission', _Mikan remembered Persona's words in her mind as she practiced jumping from tree to tree. _"Transportation is being able to jump great heights and disappear like mist when running. You saw how Natsume and Lilia exited? That's transportation." _

She landed softly on the grass from thirty feet high and breathed heavily as she faced the masked man who crossed him arms on his chest.

_"You will need to be able to do that if you want to protect him." _"There," Mikan said, panting. "I have…the basics. What now?"

The wind, who accompanied her from the start, blew again and toyed with Persona's long, black hair. He stared off into the distance as if he was awaiting something. After letting Mikan regain her breathe, he said, "Time to go."

She watched his think lips curve into an eerie smile.

_What?…_

Then, startling Mikan, a bush rustled, being followed by a familiar tone.

"Come on, Lilia. We're here."

She silently watched as two figures gradually appeared from the shadows of the forest. Natsume had the half-conscious red-head strapped on his back while he struggled to simply walk.

He heavily breathed as he gently dropped his partner on the floor beside Persona. "Here," he said, handing him and envelope. "Mission accomplished."

Persona tucked it beneath his coat. "Easy?"

"She's just weak."

The older man laughed. "Yes, of course."

Natsume turned around, ready to go back to the dorm, when he saw another girl just across from him. In pigtails. The darkness of the night veiled her face, so he couldn't identify her.

He stared for quite a while, not bothering to care that she did too. Something about the gleam in her brilliant brown eyes reminded him of someone. Not just anyone. _Someone._

He couldn't believe it, but he gave it a shot."Mik-" he began.

At that syllable, the frozen girl, now aware that she's in the situation she wanted to avoid in the first place, quickly circled around. Distraught roped her heart as she swore under her breathe.

When she caught the sound of footsteps nearing her, only one command filled her brain.

_Run._

Just out of his reach, Natsume observed as the mysterious girl hopped away with her hair flailing loosely in two after her.

He didn't stop her from going, for he was too shocked to even do anything.

_Is she who I think she is? Why is she here?_

Knowing only one person could answer his questions, he furiously spiraled back around, but to no avail, no one was there. Not even Lilia. She must've been taken back to her dorm by Persona.

Natsume gritted his teeth.

_Mikan, you damn idiot!_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER HINT: it's gonna be steamy.(;<strong>

**Stay smexy!**


	5. You Freaking Lying Detector

**Pinkpocket23- Thank you so muchh! You are now part of my life for being my first reviwer.(:**

**Shattered Apocalypse- Your help means a lot to me! Thanks!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **Five: You Freaking Lying Detector**

Mikan swayed her door open and immediately sinked in her bed to find the comfort she badly needed. It was only then that she comprehended how much her whole body ached. From head to the longest nails on her toes…she wondered if Natsume felt like this every night.

She remembered their accidental rendezvous. The picture of the way he grimaced with pain as he, bit by bit, recognized her kept flashing in her memory.

_"Mik-"_

She had left him hanging, probably as confused as he'll ever be. Mikan fought the urge to go directly to his dorm and apologize. For if she did, she knew that it would only make things more complicated.

Instead, she opened her window and used her arms to lean her upper body against the sill, hoping that the refreshing breeze would cleanse her and take her mind off Natsume.

She left it as it is and crawled to the other side of her bed to get new, dirt-less night clothes. She was too tired and drained of energy to go to the bathroom, so she started stripping out in the open. It felt better anyways with the draft cooling her skin.

Mikan had her filthy shirt halfway across her chest when a sudden voice infiltrated the stillness of the night.

"Polka Dots," Natsume said. Sitting on her window sill and with her top raised high enough, he now clearly saw the afflictions that dotted every visible part of her body.

He winced at the sight.

It took Mikan a prolonged period to register that he was there.

_ "_N-n-n-n," she stuttered uncontrollably. "Natsume?"

He observed with his usual blank and blunt expression.

'_He followed me?' _she thought. _'Oh, God. Natsume! You weren't supposed to, dumbass!'_

She alertedly pulled her shirt back down and marched towards the boy. With a sweep, she began to force him out, trying to cloak her face as much as possible so he couldn't see that she had grazes there, too. "G-get out of here! Can't you see I'm changing?"

He ignored her useless attempts and merely stared at her, his arms instinctively blocking any punches thrown at him. His eyes tried to scan the places where she wasn't hurt, but he couldn't spot any. Mikan was injured. _Everywhere._

Taking both of her wrists in a strong hold, Natsume leaped off the window and pinned her body to ground, careful not to do it so hard. He had easily held her down in one clean, shot.

"G-get off me!" she wailed. "Get off me, you bloody pervert!" Silence. "Natsume!" Her face began to burn even more. She wasn't sure if it was because of the humiliation of how they were positioned right now, or if it was due to the boy himself (him having the alice of fire and all), but all she cared about was knowing what was running through his crazy head.

Attacking her like that; in the middle of the night too!

"You…"he murmured. Mikan stopped flopping around and stiffened at the sound of his low, husky voice. "Why the hell were you with Persona?"

She held her breathe when their eyes had a crashed encounter. As ever, his fiery gaze was as focused and firm as it could be. But the longer they had contact, the deeper she could see into them.

It happened before. The marbles of his wore the same attire as when Mikan was dragged out of class because she was needed present at the HSP's office. _Anxiety. Uneasiness. _Only this time they were more obviously shown.

She tried to drive these thoughts away. As if the great Hyuuga Natsume would give a damn about her.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette finally answered.

_Tch, so she won't tell the truth, huh? I expected much. _"Why were you with Persona at this time of the night?" he impatiently repeated.

"What? Have you been drinking or something? I was here the whole time." Mikan averted her gaze away from him and pointed it to her left. She was not going to let him find out. At least, not in this early stage of the game.

"How'd you get injured this bad?"

"I fell."

"There's no stairs here."

"I jumped off my window."

"Why?"

"I-I…I wanted to fly."

Natsume sighed. Sometimes he hated how stubborn she was. He hated how she won't let anyone worry about her; how she carried all the burden herself. There are times when you need to rely on others, and Mikan never succumbed to those moments.

He inched his face closer to hers. "I'll kiss you." He was ready to use any method to make her talk. Absolutely anything. "Unless you tell me."

"W-what?" She exclaimed.

"Talk."

She tried to push him off again. His bind remained unmovable. "I won't! How many times do you think you've kissed me, huh? Another won't make a difference!"

"So," Natsume whispered. "You _are _hiding something."

_Oh, crap._ Mikan thought. She can't run away, now.

"You're right. Another kiss won't do anything. But-" He leaned into her and seductively skimmed the skin on her collar bone with his lips and the tip of his tongue. "-it's not the only I can do."

The trapped girl violently blushed. The area he touched grew hotter by each breathe he exhaled on it. She jumped about even more. "W-w-w-w-what the hell! What did you do?"

"I licked," he replied, jokingly sticking his tongue out.

"Why?"

"Because you said a kiss won't make you confess." He smirked. "You know, refusing won't help. It only encourages me to get more personal."

"P-p-p-p-p-personal…?" _Damn it. Mikan you idiot, stop stuttering._

_ "_Yeah…_personal." _Natsume lowered his mouth into her ear and blew a soft, warm air to it. "I won't do any more than this if you speak up."

She twitched at the sound of his deep, manly voice. She couldn't believe it was the same of the brat's he used to be five years ago. Considering all it's been through, it's only natural it would progress to this. "We're only fifteen," she muttered in return. "You can't possibly do anything else."

"Wrong." Natsume backed up to let her have a good look at his fun, scheming smile. "_I'm _sixteen_._"

He started to move closer and closer, his lips obviously targeting hers. Something in Mikan's gut told her that this won't be the normal, playful kisses he used to give her.

_Oh God, oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I have to get away…_

She thrashed her head from side to side, thinking it'd be more helpful than just laying there and letting him get an effortless kill. But it was of no use, his mouth didn't stop.

_Ugh, he isn't serious, is he? Well, this is Natsume I'm talking about; the boy who won't quit until he gets what wants. Okay…well, a kiss won't be so bad. If he uses tongue, then…I guess that won't be so bad either._

_ …Mikan! Don't let your feelings get in the way of this! A french kiss is definitely bad! What are you think, God!….Wait. He won't stop with this…will he? Oh crap, no he won't! He'll go even farther. Shit. _

_ Okay. Whatever. Anything goes as long as you don't tell him. Absolutely don't; that's number one priority. It's already difficult enough with him trailing right behind you._

_ Mother, Father. I'm sorry. I think I might lose my virginity tonight. And only at fifteen. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that your daughter turned out to be an easily influenced whore. But understand, it's for a good reason. For a good reason…_

"Mikan…" Natsume murmured.

Mikan snapped back into reality at the harmony of his tone. Only then that she saw how puny the distance was between their lips was already. At this realization, one sole thought came across her head, ignoring the others.

_He won't stop with just this._

"W-wait!" she screamed, halting Natsume at the very last second. "…Wait. Um, I-I'll talk."

He sighed as he allowed his head to hang, causing his raven hair to brush Mikan's chin. "Damn. I was close, too. You have the worse timing, Polka Dots. You know that?"

"Wha-"

"Okay," he interrupted. He loosened his grip and let her wrists go. Sliding slowly off of her, he sat his back against the wall under the window of which he came in from. One leg lay flat as the other angled up itself so he can rest his arm on it. "Explain."

Mikan propped her elbow up to look at him unbelievably, then she completely sat up and positioned both of her legs to the side.

_Should I just make a story up? I don't know how convincing it'll be, but it's better than nothing…_

"And don't try to lie you way out. I won't leave until I get the solid truth."

She flinched. She forgot about how long they've known each other and about his incredible ability to detect whether she was telling the truth or not.

When she looked at him to deny it, she, as it always happens, caught sight of his eyes.

Crimson. Fierce. Igniting in the depths of of his silhouette.

That's when she sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't lie to him, she never succeeded in doing so.

Mikan sucked in a breathe and began to tell him of her berserk last two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter was a little steamy. But I did warn you guys(; and sorry again for not having humor in this at all. Don't worry, there's a lot more coming up!<strong>

**Stay smexy!**


	6. Happy Nights

**Chapter Six: Happy Nights**

Emotionless.

That's the word to describe Hyuuga Natsume as Mikan summarized her story.

When she got welcomed in the DA? Emotionless.

When she was told that she was to be put on mission patrola? Emotionless.

When she was training with Persona while Natsume and his partner were on their mission? Emotionless.

When she said she did this all just to protect him? Emotionless.

Even when she called him a dick for being emotionless? Bluntly Emotionless.

Mikan pursed her lips together. She had to admit that she hoped for him to bulge his eyes at some parts and hug her when she looked like she was about to cry. It would show that he cared, even just a little bit.

But as she approached the conclusion, Natsume displayed no hints of stopping to be robot-like. All he did was sit there, continuing to stare attentively.

* * *

><p>"And," she breathed. "That's it. The end."<p>

Hushed. Quiet. All that can be heard were the songs of the crickets outside.

"Natsume?"

No response whatsoever.

Mikan groaned. "Look, if that's all you're going to do, then go back. I told you everything you wanted to know, okay? We both have to patch ourselves up, so if you'll excuse me…"

She began shifting her legs so she could stand up, but at the most miniature motion she created, Natsume reached forward for her hand and slowly pulled her back down.

It took him a minute to convey sounds. "Is that it?"

"Huh?" She sat closer to him now; her knees scraped his foot.

"Is that the truth?"

She looked at him. "…Of course it is. I'm not smart enough to come up with something like that."

He laughed, barely, but it was enough for Mikan to catch it. It was the first sign in ages he showed to prove he's alive.

Bu it wasn't a light, happy one. Knitted between its meaning rang the echoes of insecurity, distress and self accusation.

She moved closer. She tried to meet his stare, but they were buried by his long, livid bangs. Mikan used her hand to brush them away, and once she did, she was drawn back by the sight of his gaze.

"Natsume…"

_I'm sorry, Mikan. it's my fault. I'm the one who dragged you into all of this. Forgive me. Wait, don't. I can't even forgive myself. I'm so, so, so sorry, Mikan. I'm so sorry._

That is what his eyes seemed to scream at her when they met. She couldn't believe that those were the same pair that she always thought was Natsume's best shield; the ones that were strong, feral and _unfaltering_.

Those eyes of his reminded her so much of her Mother.

And now, they were weak. Vulnerable. He bit the bottom of his lips and scrunched his brows together. The great Natsume looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Natsume," she spoke is a soft voice. She couldn't stand seeing his pained expression, and she began to feel like it was her fault. Without thinking anymore, she curled her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him into her. "I'm sorry…"

Her delicate voice came out as a whisper. Natsume clenched his jaw and buried his head deeper into the nape of Mikan's warm neck, ignoring the stench of dirt and nature that replaced her usual, sweet smell. He snuck his toned arms around her waist and drew her nearer. He didn't speak.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"Idiot," he muffled against her skin. "Don't cry."

"I'm not. I'm not." A drop rolled down from the corner of her eyes, soon followed by many others. "I'm not crying."

Natsume tried to lift his head away when he felt one of her tears crumble on his ear, but Mikan clasped it still, hindering him from moving.

"Don't. Don't do anything. Sometimes girls just have to cry," she murmured.

That only made him hold her tighter. He strengthened his grip each time she let out a whimper. He kept doing so until he felt he would break her if he held her anymore.

Cricket, cricket.

Cricket, cricket

Cricket, cricket.

Cricket.

"Why did you do it?"

Mikan buried her chin in Natsume's hair, and let its extensions wipe her eyes. She sniffed. "Do what?"

"Why did you let them easily take you into-"

"I wanted to protect you."

"I can protect myself," he urged. "I have been all this time."

"You can't do it forever." She pulled on the corners of her mouth slightly. "And forever is just around the corner."

Natsume jerked away forcefully, but his hands still on Mikan's hips, and hers still around his neck. "And you think you can?"

The puffy-eyed brunette lovingly secured him once more, making sure he would not break loose again. "I don't."

"Then why?"

She cleared her throat. "And I quote from Kuonji himself, '_You have no other choice, of course you're going to do it'._"

He sighed. "I should've known."

"Well," Mikan said. "I really had no other choice."

"You broke your promise," he replied, changing the topic.

"What?"

"The promise. You broke it."

"What promise?" She thought back to the times whenever she made such an arrangement with him. She laughed weakly and shook her head when she caught on. "I didn't break anything. This" -she touched her arm- "doesn't hurt. Compared to what you've been through, this doesn't hurt at all."

He stiffens and doesn't hold back on hugging her with everything he's got. When he lightly turned his head, he detected a bruise which swelled to a purple color resting just off the nape of her neck. He presses his smooth lips on it and shut his eyes tight.

"I swear…"

"Hm…?" Mikan asked, letting her eyelids droop as well.

_I swear, I'll never leave you._

"Mikan, I…"

"Mikan?" Hotaru inquired as she opened the door without knocking. "Wake up, idiot. It-"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted two people, who had an uncanny resemblance to special blockheads in her life, embracing like there's no tomorrow off to the side.

Natsume glared at her behind Mikan's shoulder, his lips still placed on her bare skin. He gave Hotaru the go-away-and-don't-interrupt-us-again look.

Mikan opened her mouth in shock as she saw who had entered. She was too surprised to cross the idea of releasing Natsume.

"H-H-H-H-H," Mikan stuttered.

Hotaru, exposing no emotions as usual, stared at Natsume, who gladly returned the favor with daggers. The brunette, only focused on trying to explain this, didn't notice the war they were battling telepathically.

"H-H-Hotaru, this isn't-"

Click.

Before she could finish, both Mikan and Natsume flinched at the sudden brightness of Hotaru's camera flash. The next thing they knew, she was waving a developing picture in her hands.

"I'll make sure to get this selling by tomorrow," she said. She turned around ready to leave, but then whipped back. They still, idiotically enough, hadn't let go of each other.

"Here." Hotaru threw a small, square and thin package at them. Natsume caught it smoothly. "Have fun with it."

When she left the room, Natsume held it between him and Mikan so they could get a good look at it.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, innocently.

The boy remained calm, even after he realized what it contained inside. "It's nothing," he answered. Not enabling her to examine it any further, he extended his arm behind him and threw it outside the window.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "I didn't get to see what it was."

Natsume sighed.

_Not yet, Imai. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, following "the package"..<strong>._

"Ne, Tsubasa," Misaki said as she scooted closer to him. "It's getting cold out here."

"Mm, you're right." He coiled his arms around her, allowing warmth to seep through the two of them. "Let's go back to my room?"

She rested her apple hued head in the middle of her boyfriend's chin and shoulder, where it fit perfectly the most. "No. You'll do something."

Tsubasa laughed reassuringly. "I promise, I won't. You don't trust me?"

She looked up to him. Her slender jaw line and strikingly fine features bathed in the old light of the moon,making the shadow alice user blush.

_God, I would love to know what i did to deserve her._

"You promise?" Misaki asked.

He gently kissed her forehead, and went down to her button-cute nose. "I won't try anything."

Just when they're about to leave the bench, something dropped right next to Tsubasa's pants pocket. In unison, they both looked down curiously.

"What the…"

Misaki grabbed hold of it and dragged it closer to get a better view.

Being a senior and all, it didn't take long for her to figure it out.

"Tsubasaaa…" she began, getting stone-faced. "What. The. Hell. Is. This?"

"Ah…wait!" Tsubasa exclaimed. He, too, realized what the silver cube was. "I-it's not what you think! I have no idea how it got there! I swear! All I have in my pockets are rabbits!"

Frantically, he shoved his hand in. "See?" As he held out his palm, all he could do was gape, for he knew he screwed up big time.

Misaki laid her eyes on an identical twin of the item she was already holding.

"O-o-okay! I may have brought this one on purpose, but _I swear _I have no idea about the other!"

"Tsubasa, you bastard…"

"Wait, Misaki, believe me! let me explain!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did Misaki do to Tsubasa? How will this affect their relationship? WHY DID HOTARU HAVE "THAT" WITH HER IN THE FIRST PLACE? <strong>

**These are questions that will _never _be answered, so don't expect anything.(: Chapter 7 coming up soon!**

**Stay smexy!**


	7. Lilia Sirth

**Sorry it's been a while! This chapter is gonna be crappy cause I haven't been writing stories lately :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

I listened intently to Persona giving out directions. Half of my brain paid attention, while the other thought of each scene playing out while he described how we were to do this mission.

He turned to me. "You've gotten your training. You've gotten your preparation. You've gotten your partner." He made a little gesture towards the boy standing next to me. Natsume Hyuuga. "You're ready. No excuses."

"No excuses," I repeated.

"Now, once more, I'll explain what you're supposed to do. I'm guessing Miss Newbie wasn't paying attention enough, as she never does."

I flinched. I didn't dare to speak back, because my instincts tell me it's not one of those times. All I have to keep within me now is determination. Every little bit of it.

Suddenly, long, slender hands intertwine around my fingers, locking itself in completely. I've felt these before; it's every centimeter of touch had imprinted itself deep into my skin. Natsume. His hold seemed to mentally say _Focus. Or it could cost you your life._

I tightened my hands in return to say _I know._

But the way he made contact with my skin reminded me of our little rendezvous two nights ago, which then backtracked me to trying to explain the whole misunderstanding to Hotaru, who accidentally walked in at the boiling point.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Hotaru!" I called. I pushed passed anyone in the crowded hallway and focused on getting to her. She turned around just right before she entered the classroom and faced me dead on. She didn't say anything, but, being her best friend for who knows how long now, I knew she was waiting for me to talk._

_ "Uh, about yesterday," I began, avoiding her eyes. "I-it's not what you think. I-I-I-I…I mean, he, like, u-uh…"_

_ I racked my brain. I couldn't possibly tell her the real reason. Knowing her, she'll get involved in a messed-up way, which can only lead her to danger. But if I don't, she'll just think that me and Natsume have something going on. And that, is something I don't want her to think. Even though she's my best friend, she also comes as a package deal with the name The Blackmailing Queen._

_ Oh, God! Why didn't I think this through before? Goddamn._

_ "Mikan." _

_ I turned to her, but what laid in my vision was a dark hole. A dark, dark, DARK hole._

_ The next thing I knew, I slipped away sideways and watched a pink round ball shoot out of it and travel down the corridors, barely missing me by a couple centimeters. I looked to Hotaru, who was blowing at the tip of her baka gun._

_ "You're such an idiot."_

_ "A-Ah?"_

_ She sighed. "Look. You don't have to tell me." She placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "I'll wait. You probably can't say anything right now because it'll only lead to trouble, right?" _

_ "O-Oh…" And that, that alone, is the one reason why I freaking love this girl to death. "…Yeah. Thanks, Hotaru."_

_ She smiled. I was about to wrap my arms around and squeeze the living hell out of her, but she dodged me before I could even get close._

_ "Hotaru?" _

_ BANG._

_ My forehead crashed down hard on the marble floor of the school. The sound of footsteps and shoes clicking came clearer to my ear. Which, thinking about it, had an annoying high-pitched ring echoing inside. I think…I think I just fell on the floor. _

_ But why?_

_ "Baka Gun version 2.04. If it misses, it doesn't stop till it hits its target."_

_ Oh, of course. Baka Gun version 2.04; or as I call it, nemesis #2. I actually do remember Hotaru telling me about upgrading that demon gun of hers._

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

><p>I snapped back into reality. Mild throbbing in my temple still remains.<p>

"Your mission will be simple, considering you have extra baggage. Lilia, I want you to take care of Sakura. Natsume will be the one doing most of the work," Persona said.

To the right of Natsume, who was still killing my poor fingers, the redhead humbly nodded. Why she's still partners with him is something I'm not clear off. But, the more the merrier, I guess. And besides, it felt better if someone else is going. Despite the rigorous training I've received the last two days, I'm not experienced at all with missions. No experience, means no strong Mikan. And no strong Mikan results to another injury Natsume doesn't need.

"Your objective tonight" -Persona reached into his coat and handed Natsume a piece of paper with directions on it- "is to locate and breach into enemy territory. No fighting, just gather as much as information as you can."

I leaned into Natsume's shoulder to take a peek at what Persona gave him, but he immediately burned it. I heard Lilia slightly giggle at his actions. She smiled at me, a awfully friendly smile for someone who doesn't even know my first name, and so I felt like I was forced to smile back.

"Mikan, you might want to listen."

At the stern voice of Persona and Natsume's tightening clutch, I was compelled to concentrate. I quickly straightened my back with a reluctant push.

"The people you're dealing with are remaining members of Zero."

I blinked. That name sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it before?

"Zero…The anti-alice organization?" Natsume questioned.

"Yes."

Oh, that's right. It was _that _organization that Mom was part of. I've never admitted this to anyone, but I have always felt like I have to meet them. They are the only people that know much more about my blood mother than I do.

But why now? As far as I know, it's been years since we last heard from them. Narumi-sensei told me that they disbanded after Mom's death. So why now? Just when I've been accepted in the DA.

...Wait.

"Why are we doing this?" said Lilia. "I mean, it's been so long since we've heard from them. Are they still-"

"Are they still trying to take the academy down?" I interrupted.

Sorry, Lilia, but I had to be the one to ask this. My mom was part of Zero, so I think I should be too. And, I have a feeling the answer is going to clear my mind off one thing that's been bugging me lately.

"That's what you need to find out. Now, no more questions, we're running late."

"But-"

"Natsume, you lead. Be back before the usual time. Oh, and Sakura; do not lose your mask. That is your life, so protect and keep it on at all times."

Without any further commands, the Black Cat released his grip on my hand and dispersed unto the highest branches. Lilia took no more than a second to follow.

I stayed behind.

"What are you doing? You're going to lose them."

"Is this why I was assigned into the DA just now?"

Persona was quite taken back by my question, even if he didn't show it.

"It just seems too weird. You and Principial Kuonji have known about my two alices for who knows how long, I bet. Yet, you didn't tale any action towards it. Then, when you relocated Zero, I was suddenly thrown here. Persona, tell me, is this true?" The tone of my voice implied that it was more of an order, rather than a query.

"Mikan."

I whipped around and gazed upwards. My vision seems to have gotten better, because I could make Natsume out despite that he was blanketed by a thick layer of darkness. He squatted on his feet, with Lilia right beside him.

"Come on," he called out.

I circled back around to Persona to finish our conversation, but he was no where in sight. All that was left of his presence were his two footprints imbedded in the wet soil.

I cursed under my breathe. I knew the answer; I just needed someone to confirm it so I could believe it on solid ground.

Eventually leaving my stance, I ascended to where the other two were, just landing smoothly on a branch adjacent to them. I figured I've kept them long enough.

"Don't ever be alone with Persona," Natsume whispered as he came next to me. "And next time, make sure you're someplace where I can easily see you."

He ventured on, leaving me no time to response at his over-protectiveness. I heaved a breathe and decided to obediently follow what he tells me to do. He's the one with more experience, anyways.

Fixing and adjusting my mask, I sprung my legs and began to trail behind Natsume.

"Jerk, huh?"

I glanced to my side to find the source of the sudden and unknown voice. What came to be was a white mask like mine, but was highly decorated with flames and such. Lilia's ruby red curls flowed in perfect form after her, hitting the air with every hop she took.

"Like, just because we're new, he thinks he can boss us around."

Huh, so she's new too? "I thought you're used to doing missions?"

She laughed. Genuinely, at that. "Nope. Just started about a month ago. Hi, I'm Lilianna Sirth. As you can guess, I'm American. I just learn fast when it comes to speaking other languages."

I shook her imaginary hand with my imaginary hand. "Sakura Mikan. Sorry, but I'm thinking I'm going to be some heavy excess baggage," I greeted, recalling back to what Persona depicted of me.

"No sweat. It's probably the same for me. Besides, I didn't want to leave you with Hyuuga." Just off in the distance, I swear I saw a pair of glowing eyes glare at us when Natsume was mentioned. "He didn't give me any pity whatsoever when it was my first. I could've died, you know!" Lilia exclaimed, shouting the last sentence quite loudly.

I smiled. "You know, on my first day here, he tried burning my hair."

"Ha, seriously?"

"Yeah. He was like, 'Answer me in five seconds. If you don't I'll burn your hair.' He acted all high and mighty, but when he couldn't burn me after so many tries, he just said, 'It's only because I'm worn out.' The thing is, I accidentally used my alice, and he didn't even notice it."

Lilia laughed again. It was sort of a mixture of both that and screaming. Since I can hear every sound she made, I ended up giggling with her.

"I could so imagine him saying that!" She imitated Natsume's usual smirk, adding her own flair and taste of humor to it. " 'I used my power up because I was showing off in front of girls. So I can't burn your hair now.' "

I practically bursted my lungs out. It wasn't the way she said it, but the way her face copied Natsume's was genius.

I'm starting to like her. Well, I am the type that always like everyone right off the bat, but she gave off a different vibe. Kind of like Hotaru's when I met her so many years ago. Just, she's more lively and talkative.

Not to be conceited or anything, but she reminds me of me.

We kept talking as if we were taking a random stroll in the middle of the night, when we halted right before pouncing on Natsume's back. He stood lifeless while his eyes scattered the skin of the cave below our feet.

He turned around to us. "We're here."

The chill wind blew, caressing all of our skin. I looked to Lilia, who nodded reassuringly, and towards Natsume. He didn't do anything.

No more laughing, or fun. It's time to get the party started.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm, the last line was sort of a joke...just a bad one -,- I'm not gonna explain it, so you guys can figure it out for yourself.(:<br>Oh and heads up, I'm going back to the Philippines until August 2nd, so I won't be able to update till then. I'm gonna be washing my underwear by the streeeam! :D  
>Stay smexy! <strong>


End file.
